


The Prince of Hell

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, Freeform, Hiatus fic, M/M, MB/AL, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec in Love, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Spoilers, Torture, edom, high warlock of brooklyn, malec theory, prince of hell, raphael lightwood - Freeform, shdowhunters season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: My take on Magnus going to Edom and what happens to Alec’s poor arm! Oh my gosh- hurry up s3!





	The Prince of Hell

“Choose. One.” Asmodeus said sounding bored as he stands in front of his son.

Magnus is immobile, his whole body is frozen as though someone had superglued his boots to the ground of the loft. 

His eyes burn with anger and frustration, desperation. He can’t look past his ‘Father’, the king of Hell. He can’t bare to look. 

“It’s simple really. I don’t quite understand what the fuss is all about.” Asmodeus teased wickedly. He turned and Magnus was forced to watch.

“Come to Hell or pick one to die.” Asmodeus walked closely towards Alec who was on his knees, arms wrenched behind his back. Alec bowed his head and looked at the ground. He appeared calm until the the demon who held him, Azazel, forced his arms back further and his bones cracked in their sockets. Alec’s face screwed up in pain but like the dedicated soldier he was he didn’t call out. 

“A mortal for a lover.” His father drawled as though he was squeamish at the very thought. “And a Shadowhunter, you really couldn’t be more of a letdown, Magnus.” Asmodeus grabbed Alec’s hair and tugged his head up roughly to get a look at him. Alec’s face was full of rage as he was forced to look up at one of his tormentors.

“What’s worse is he genuinely seems to love you!” Asmodeus laughed as he bore his eyes into Alec’s and Magnus’ legs literally trembled in fear. Alec spat on him and Asmodeus struck him with the back of his hand, splitting Alec’s lip open. 

“Stop!” Magnus roared and he tried to move but a magical bond held him there. “Stop! Stop!”

Alec finally looked up to Magnus. He looked almost calm again. Hot, red blood dropped quickly down his chin and onto the wooden floor.  
“It’s okay.” His eyes said but it wasn’t. Magnus was in turmoil.

“Or this one?” Asmodeus said as he rounded on Raphael who was also on his knees.  
Raphael hissed, his fangs on show.  
“Your surrogate son of type.” His father said, the demon holding Raphael sniggered.  
“Is this creature really the head of the children of the night? Disappointing.”  
He walked back into the middle floor between two of the most important people in Magnus’ world.

“Choose.” His father repeated again. “Or I will Choose for you.”

“I won’t!” Magus bellowed. “I’ll go with you. I’ll do whatever you please just don’t hurt them.” Sparks fell hopelessly from Magnus’ immobile hands and drifted down into the rug he was standing on. 

“So you’ll be joining me then? As my son and second in command? Never to return?” Asmodeus said with a glint in his eye.

“Yes! Now let them go.” Magnus begged.

“Magnus! No!” Alec shouted out and he looked terrified now. Azazel tightened his hold on Alec.

“Alexander, please...” Magnus begged, desperate to keep him safe.

“He’s right, el ñaño.” Raphael spoke loudly. “You can’t go with him.”

Asmodeus laughed. 

“That’s settled then. You will take your place in Edom. Well tick tock, time to choose!”

“What?” Magnus said in panic. “I said I’d follow you to Edom...”

“Well I’ve changed my mind. You’ll be coming with me and you will choose one of your play things to die.”

“No.” Magnus said and he was quietly sobbing. “I won’t choose. I can’t. I can’t.”

“It’s okay, Magnus.” Alec said quietly. “Hey, it’s okay.” He was back to looking at the floor, blood still dripping from his lip which was swelling badly now. “I love you, okay? I love you so much.”

Magnus’ tears dropped from his chin. “No, Alexander. Stop it.” 

“So then you choose the vampire to die?” His father said excitedly 

“No!” Magnus yelled quickly. “I didn’t say that.”

“The Shadowhunter it is then.” Asmodeus said “this is taking too long, it’s getting tedious. Always the flare of dramatics with this one.” He added to his demonic company, nodding towards Magnus who was sobbing in fear, crying out for Alec.

“You won’t be able to banish anyone now you filthy Nephilim, not when I burn your limbs off slowly. One by one. Then I’ll burn your pretty eyes out before I finally turn your heart to dust.”

Alec looked up at Magnus. He mouthed those three words at Magnus before Azazel began to burn him. 

Alec screamed as his hand charred. His wrist was engulfed with flame.  
Raphael was praying aloud, his eyes screwed shut and Magnus was screaming for Alec as though his very life depended on him. 

He fought against the magic that held him. He pleaded and begged and screamed his lungsout as the flames reached Alec’s elbow. 

“STOP!” Magnus roared and the lights in his loft blew out. Glass flying through the air.

“Stop.” Asmodeus agreed. And Azazel stopped burning Alec who was close to unconsciousness. Sweat pouring from his body.

Magnus cried as he surveyed his love. Black and charred. He craved to heal him, to take all his pain away. He wanted to wrap Alec in his arms and never let him go, never let harm come to him ever again.

“Alec.” Raphael muttered quietly “You Okay, hermano?”

“Alexander!” Magnus called “I’m so sorry, please! Let me go and heal him!”

“Why would I allow that?” Asmodeus asked “why would I want my heir to associate himself with Nephilim scum?”

Magnus was panting. His eyes nowhere but Alec who’s breathing was painfully laboured. He was trying to get onto his knees, Alec wasn’t lying down for anyone, even the king of a hell realm. 

“Well we really should be going.” Asmodeus said lightly. “Things to do, people to torture.” He clapped his hands and opened a portal across the room.

“Alexander.” Magnus sobbed 

“Magnus.” Alec cried back “please, stay...”

“I love you.” Magnus said quickly “you’ve been the love of my life and Raphael... you’re friendship...”

“Boring!” Asmodeus said and he clicked his fingers together and Raphael burst into flames.

“No!” Alec yelled as he tried to get to his feet. “No! Stop it!”

Magnus was silent as he watched his old friend stop struggling and fall down dead. He wanted the world to stop. He couldn’t breathe.  
Raphael Santiago. His friend and companion for over sixty years....

Alec stopped yelling and fell back to his knees. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Rachael’s terribly charred corpse. 

“Come.” Asmodeus said and he walked towards the portal and stepped through. 

Magnus struggled as Azazel and the other Demon dragged him backwards toward the portal.

He kept his eyes on Alec, the most breathtaking taking man he ever saw. The kindest soul, the brave leader.

“I love you, Alexander. I’m sorry.” Was the last thing he said to Alec before he was pushed into the portal. 

He landed in a dark sand. He was alone. He looked for Asmodeus even Azazel but he was completely alone.


End file.
